What Life Can Bring
by EAPhelps327
Summary: Who knew that one day Emma would be grateful for once being ignored and underestimated


One thing Emma had always appreciated was being underestimated. As far as she had seen it could only be beneficial.

People had been underestimating her for her entire life. Her families had ignored her, thinking she was just like all the other kids that had passed though their door. It had led to her being able to sneak around, sometimes even managing to sneak out.

Her teachers had always written her off as just another wayward troublemaker. It didn't matter that she'd never even been in detention and got straight A's. She was just another face in the crowd and another kid to deal with. Let her go and be someone else's problem.

The people on the streets would think she was just some dumb blonde. Something she was happy to let them think because who would ever think she was the one in trouble and if she did get caught that she wasn't just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It was what made her such a good bounty hunter. Nobody would ever think she would be the one to bring you in for skipping bail. she could blend in to any crowd and had mastered the art of not really being seen.

Being used to being unseen and ignored had helped her learn people. She had time to watch and study their character. It was easy to pay attention when you weren't cared about.

Or at least that had been how it was until she rolled in to Storybrooke, Maine.

It was only when she had watched as this perfect looking woman had rushed down the steps, frantic about the boy she had given birth to that her mind blanked. She faltered and wasn't sure in that moment that anything would ever be normal again.

Oh how right she was.

After that night and her mixed read on the complicated woman that was the mother of her son her world shifted.

Every where she went in the small town she was noticed. People spoke to her and wanted to know her and wort of all, the force that was the Mayor had learned to not underestimate her.

As their lives continued people went back to thinking she was just some blonde with a chip on her shoulder but who was nice enough. People felt comfortable asking for her help, but they seemed to think her just simple enough to make sure nothing was over her head. If only they knew.

The only person who had continued to watch her closely had been Regina.

Slowly the two adversaries had granted each other a mutual respect. They grew to know each other better then probably any one else in their lives ever had.

It was why Emma continuously saved Regina. It was why Regina trusted Emma enough to let her be saved. It was why the worked well together. How they saved Henry. Why they both worked and fought tirelessly to bring Emma and Mary Margaret back from the Enchanted Forest.

It was why Emma knew Regina wasn't lying about killing Archie. Even with learning about the darker woman being the Evil Queen, she knew she wouldn't kill Archie. Not when Henry cared about him, not when trying to get back Henry's love, not when the woman herself kind of liked the other man. Not when she knew that Regina wouldn't kill him if only because she secretly adored his dog and wouldn't take Pongo's companion from him.

And that was how Emma knew there was something wrong with the scene in the dreamcatcher, never mind that her superpower had never steered her wrong. Regina and Pongo were the Captain's of the mutual appreciation society. Anytime the two saw each other it was just a giant lovefest. The only reason for Pongo to bark and try to attack Regina would be if something was seriously wrong.

After watching that scene and seeing the reactions of the people with her, she had sent a text to Regina telling her that she was sorry for what was about to happen but that she didn't mean anything she was going to say and wanted to meet up later.

It was a complete accident that Henry was there, but she would explain everything after she spoke with Regina.

When she was finally able to reach Regina after calling her multiple times that night she could tell the other woman had been crying. She convinced her to meet her in secret in two hours. The decided on her father's grave, if only because people could imagine that would be the only other place in town Regina could possibly feel safe.

Emma went first because she just knew someone was watching them. She had her suspicions but would wait for their confirmation. The hairs on the back of her neck, her instincts honed from a life of watching over her shoulder, let her know that Regina would be the main target right now.

When the two women met Emma surprised them both by wrapping the older woman in a hug. It was all Regina could do to not start crying again.

Emma apologized, profusely, and explained what had happened earlier that day.

The way the blood drained from Regina's face let Emma know that her suspicions were correct. Cora had finally made it to Storybrooke.

They made a plan. They knew Cora would go after Regina now that she thought she was completely isolated. They would keep in touch through texts and phone calls when able. Email even if they needed too.

It was what let them grow even closer. Their trust in each other surpassing any they had known before. They made the perfect team. Each balancing out the others faults. Where Regina would be pessimistic, Emma helped her keep hope. Where Emma would get frustrated and angry, Regina would calm her.

It was what led to their victory.

Cora finally found out about their alliance. Regina had never been so happy for the iphone Emma had bought for her on that trip out of Storybrooke. It made having an emergency text ready to send so much easier and let Emma show up at the mansions within minutes of Regina's SOS.

It was to everyone's surprise that after Emma and grabbed Regina's hand to help her stand, their magic had combined and blasted Cora clear across the street. Even more surprising was the second blast of pale blue that shot to Cora and had her bound and gagged, passed out.

It only surprised the people watching when Emma turned Regina around and kissed her. She kissed her with more passion then she thought could exist.

The next burst of magic blinded everyone and sent a shock wave through the town.

The two women, whom everyone thought hated each other, and just shared True Love's kiss. It was only Henry who shouted in joy and brought his mothers out of their embrace.

It was only later, in front of family, and friends, and witnesses, that Emma been so grateful for the hardships and benefits a difficult life had brought her. Otherwise she wouldn't have been lucky enough to have the woman walking down the aisle with eyes only for her, agree to let her be her wife.


End file.
